Due notably to the constant expansion of out-door leisure activities, skin protection products, indeed skin restorative products are always being sought. These products must be, in addition to being effective, well tolerated, agreeable to use and of a pleasant odour.
Furthermore, products active in combating baldness, either for retarding it, or for encouraging the regrowth of hair, are always being sought.